


Unexpected Birthday Surprises

by PrinceSircastic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, no seriously lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Logan's birthday, and the one person he wants to spend it with is across the other side of the world. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaytheenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/gifts).



> This began as a birthday fic for Ashley, but I had a bit of a writing block so it's a couple of weeks late. Highschool AUs are Ashley's favourite, and I get a kick out of writing them. So, enjoy!

Logan was miserable. 

School had been hell for the past week and a half, and it wasn't going to get any better any time soon. He would only admit to himself – and even that took some effort – but it was entirely down to the severe lack of a certain Cajun who had latched himself onto Logan in the first year of high school, and hadn't let him get away since. 

Just under two weeks ago, Remy had been whisked off by his father on vacation to Australia, of all places, and Logan had been left to suffer the hell that was high school without him. Not to mention the two-week vacation meant he'd be missing Logan's birthday, but he tried not to think about that too much. Victor claimed he brooded far too much as it was, and he didn't want to give his older brother anything else to mock him for. 

It took twice as much effort to get himself out of bed and prepare for school each morning. By the time he shuffled down the stairs and dragged on his favourite leather jacket, he was already fed up and wanting to go back to bed. With a heavy sigh, he tugged open the front door, and tried to muster up the energy for the drive to school. 

He stopped dead on the front step, the keys to his truck nearly slipping from his grasp when his eyes found the gleaming metallic pink sports car parked on the street outside his house, and the sinfully attractive young man sprawled behind the wheel. 

"Get in loser." Remy flashed him a brilliant smile, and since the top was down, he jumped up and hopped over the door as opposed to opening it. Logan started forward, but he hesitated when Remy broke into a run and instead braced himself for what he knew was coming – Remy leapt into his arms with a delighted laugh, and Logan's arms came around him to hold him tightly. 

"You're back. You're back early." He murmured, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into the curve of Remy's neck. 

"Like Remy would miss yo' birt'day, cher." Remy pulled back just enough to touch his forehead to Logan's, his fingers twisting into Logan's untidy hair. "Papa made sure we got back last nigh'. Wanted it to be a surprise." 

"It's a good surprise." Logan grinned now, and set Remy down on his feet – but he wasted no time in cupping his face with both hands and leaning up for a kiss. Remy had always been tall, whilst Logan was what Remy fondly called 'vertically challenged', and with anyone else it really irked him – but with Remy he didn't care. He liked that Remy was taller. He liked that he could nuzzle against his neck when they hugged, and that Remy could curl himself around him in bed. He liked Remy's mile-long legs – and especially how they looked in the slim-fit skinny jeans he favoured – and the lean, willowy length of him. 

"Happy birt'day, mon cher." Remy murmured against his lips, one of his hands sliding down Logan's arm until their fingers linked. "Got anot'er surprise fo' you later." 

"Yeah?" Logan raised his eyebrows, curious, but Remy merely laughed and tugged him towards his car. 

"You'll find out later. We're gon' be late fo' school." Logan rolled his eyes at that, but he followed Remy to the car and circled around it to get into the passenger's side. 

"Like you've ever cared about that." He grumbled, settling into the seat as Remy started the engine. The car let out a delicious purr, and Logan smiled to himself. Colour aside, he really loved this car. 

Jean-Luc had bought the car for Remy's sixteenth birthday, and paid for all his lessons so he could get his license, and Logan had been right there when Remy had shrieked like a child at Christmas and spent about half an hour simply marvelling at the colour. For some reason only god knew why, pink was absolutely Remy's favourite colour. 

As they pulled away, Logan glanced back at the beat-up truck sitting in his front yard. He'd saved up for the truck himself, with help from some birthday money here and there – most of which had come from Jean-Luc even though Logan tried to refuse it – and whilst it was no flashy sports car, he did love it. It was something he could say he'd earned all by himself, and for someone who never had much to start with, it was perfect. 

It wasn't as though his family was poor or wanting for money – they were comfortable and average – but when he compared his family to Remy's, it was obvious that he didn't have nearly as much as Remy did. Jean-Luc was an incredibly rich man, born and raised in money and he'd inherited the LeBeau estate from his father on his death when Remy was still young, and his husband Mikael owned a line of successful restaurants across the country – so Remy and his younger brother had grown up amongst riches. 

They weren't spoilt, however. Not at all. Just because they could afford to have whatever they want didn't mean they always got it – Jean-Luc taught them from a young age that money wasn't everything, and they had to earn things. Remy had had chores just like any other kid, even if his allowance was probably somewhat more than the average child's, and he was encouraged to save up his own money to buy things for himself instead of running to ask daddy all the time. Logan couldn't even count the amount of times Remy had given his lunch money to another kid at school when he'd noticed they weren't eating anything. 

It was one of the reasons he'd completely fallen in love. 

When he'd first met Remy, he'd thought him annoying and judged him as a spoilt rich kid before he took the time to get to know him – he'd turned up in Jean-Luc's flashy car, wearing clothes with labels that cost more than Logan's entire wardrobe put together, and he'd sat in the lunch hall with the latest handheld games console that most kids in school were desperately hoping to get for Christmas if they were lucky. But then Remy had sat next to him in Science and when Logan had been stuck on the work they were set, he offered his help with such genuine kindness that Logan had felt guilty for making a negative judgment on him so soon. 

Remy befriended everyone he talked to, and although he wasn't free of enemies – it _was_ high school, after all – he rarely had a bad word to say about anyone. He never made a big deal about having a lot of money, and neither did he pretend that he wasn't more privileged than other kids in the school. He was so sweet, and with such a kind, gentle heart, that Logan wasn't even surprised when he realised he'd fallen for him. 

Plus the son of a bitch was drop-dead gorgeous, which definitely didn't help matters. 

"So you're not gonna tell me what this surprise is until later?" Remy glanced over at him and winked, and Logan would have been irritated if he hadn't missed the little shit so much. As he drove, Logan shamelessly admired him from his seat – the sun in Australia had brought out the freckles that had been fading over the last couple of years, and his coppery red hair was streaked with a lighter shade. He looked incredible, but then Remy always did. 

"You keep starin' like dat, an' Remy's ego might blot out de sun." Remy murmured casually as he turned onto the main road towards the school. Logan rolled his eyes, and lightly cuffed the back of Remy's head. 

"Idiot." 

"Oh c'mon, you missed Remy." Remy grinned, one hand dropping from the wheel to rest on Logan's thigh. Long, clever fingers slid higher, enough to make Logan shift a little in his seat and think about what those fingers could do to him. 

"I dunno. It was kinda peaceful." He shrugged one shoulder, keeping his voice steady even as his mind generated some pretty powerful images of the things Remy could do with his hands. 

"Ass." Logan yelped as Remy pinched at his leg, and then grinned as he caught Remy's hand in his own and held it tight. "Yo' lucky Remy loves you." 

"Oh, yeah. Pretty damn lucky." He watched Remy's face soften at his words, saw the love jump into his eyes as he looked over at him. "Alright. Maybe I missed you a little." He admitted with a smile. "My bed's been pretty lonely." 

"Only usin' Remy fo' sex." Remy sighed overdramatically. "Don' know why he puts up wit' it, really." 

"Because I'm the only one who can make you scream for more?" Logan grinned again, and laughed when Remy pulled his hand free from his grip and swatted at him before returning it to the wheel as he turned into the parking lot for the school.

"You do have yo' uses." He found a space and cut the engine, and before Logan could get out he fisted a hand in the front of Logan's shirt and yanked him close for a searing kiss that left Logan breathless. "C'mon, loser." Logan sat there for a moment as he caught his breath, and then he laughed to himself as he hopped out of the car. 

"Remy's back." He couldn't hold back his grin as he jogged to catch up with Remy's long strides. 

\-- 

School was definitely better with Remy back. 

Logan hadn't quite realised how much he'd missed hearing Remy's voice during English and History, or how much he'd missed being able to sit and study his face as he worked in Art – if paint was involved, it would find its way onto Remy's face, and he'd always somehow end up with paintbrushes holding his hair back out of his face in ways Logan could never figure out – and he'd definitely missed sitting beside him in Science and marvelling at how intelligent Remy actually was. 

He wasn't stupid, of course. He got decent grades and although he didn't volunteer his intellect in the classroom unless called upon, he always got high marks on the work that was set, but Remy seemed so much brighter and intelligent to him. He put it down to the fact that Remy was eloquent with his words and he was able to form his answers in ways that made him sound like a genius in a room full of idiots. Logan definitely loved that Remy had a brain behind all the beauty, too. 

"You're drooling, Logan." Logan snapped back to attention just as he heard the quiet laughter from the guy stood next to him, and he glanced over at Steve. "If Coach notices your attention is elsewhere, you know you'll get an earful." Steve's grin was bright and amused, and just a little cheeky. "First day back and you're already panting over him. Miss him that much, did you?" 

"Oh shut it, Rogers." Logan shot back, but he was smiling. He'd befriended Steve the second they'd made the varsity football team together – they'd both aimed for quarterback, but Steve had ended up with that position and Logan took fullback instead. They found a perfect rhythm together and their teamwork was flawless – and it helped that they were both openly bisexual. "I know for a fact you're itching to go pounce over your pretty brooding boyfriend right now." 

"Well…" Steve's gaze shifted, and Logan followed it over to the stands, where the huddled figure of Bucky was seen perched on a bench, his head bowed as he studied. Bucky had wanted to join the team, but he'd opted against it after some consideration – an accident a few years ago had left him with metal rods up his entire left arm, and he didn't want to risk further damage. Instead, he merely sat on the sidelines studying during football practice, and cheering Steve on from the stands during games. "Can you blame me?" Logan laughed, shaking his head a little as he shifted his own gaze to where Remy was shooting hoops with a couple of their friends. Sometimes it was a blessing that the outdoor basketball court was in view of the football field – and sometimes it was a curse. 

Like now, when Remy had stripped off his shirt and jacket and tied back his hair, and was darting around their friends like they weren't even there. Remy had only briefly considered football in the first year of high school – and had quickly decided that basketball was more his style. 

And damn, was he _good_. 

The height helped, of course. Remy definitely had the figure for a basketball player, and he was fast and light on his feet and flexible on top of that, and he'd quickly made it to captain. Logan had never paid much attention to basketball until Remy had made the team – and just as Remy came to every single football game, Logan was right there at every basketball game. 

"Rogers. Howlett." Both boys tensed, and shared a look. "Is there something more important to you than what I have to say?" The coach stared them down, and both boys gave a brief shake of their heads. "Then if you'd like to pay attention…" 

As if Logan could think of anything except Remy. He'd revealed nothing about the surprise he apparently had planned, despite Logan's best efforts throughout the day to get _something_ from him, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. When the coach finally called it a day for practice, Logan was the first into the locker room to shower and change, and first out again, too. In the corner of his eye he watched Steve jog up towards the stands where Bucky still sat, and smirked to himself as he imagined Steve pouncing on him just like he'd teased him. 

But then he was at the basketball court, and he only had thoughts for Remy. 

He dumped his bag down on the ground and pushed through a couple of their friends who stood on the sidelines, and he caught Remy around the waist as he tossed the ball over to Jubilee on the other side of the court. He felt the slight jolt that told him he'd startled him, and he grinned as Remy twisted around in his arms to face him. 

"Hey darlin'." He murmured, before he dipped him and kissed him. He ignored the catcalls from their friends, focusing instead on the way Remy's hands immediately clutched at him, and how the heat of the kiss intensified as the Cajun got over his surprise and kissed back. Logan straightened them both up and broke the kiss, flashing his boyfriend a grin and loving the slight flush that spread across his cheeks. 

"Hello dere yo'self, handsome." Remy laughed, a little breathless, and he hooked an arm loosely around Logan's hips. "Practice go okay?" 

"Well enough, considering I had this gorgeous bastard displaying himself right where I could see him…" He slid a hand up Remy's spine, fingers ghosting over bare skin just enough to make him shiver. 

"Not'in' wrong wit' a bit o' eye-candy fo' de boys." Remy laughed, his hand sliding into Logan's back pocket. 

"No, but you're _my_ eye-candy." He growled, leaning in to nip at Remy's bottom lip. "Only mine." 

"Oh…" Remy purred now, and licked his lips. "Remy like it when you get all possessive." 

"Hey, horndogs." Jubilee threw the ball, and it bounced off the back of Logan's head. "Get a room before we have to start charging a viewing fee." Logan scowled at her, but she simply sent him a huge grin in response. 

"Aw, c'mon, petite." Remy laughed, turning slightly as he shifted the position of his arm to around Logan's shoulders, possessively tucking the shorter boy against his side. "We ain' had any fo' almost two weeks. Jus' be t'ankful he ain' rubbin' against Remy's leg." 

"Oh, gee. I've missed you so much." Logan murmured dryly, sending a glare in Remy's direction. Remy laughed again and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek. 

"Missed you too, mon petit chien." When Logan rolled his eyes, Remy merely grinned. "But we do have somewhere to be." He bent, picked up the fallen basketball, and tossed it back at Jubilee. 

"We do?" Logan lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and Remy winked at him as he moved to the side of the court to pick up his bag and his discarded clothing. 

"C'mon, loser. Time fo' yo' surprise." They waved goodbye to their friends, and Logan tried to hold back a smirk at Tony's exclamation for them to 'use protection'. Typical Tony. He took Remy's hand as they walked, eager for his surprise but not wanting to seem _too_ eager. He still had some dignity, after all. Remy tossed his bag into the backseat of his car and Logan followed suit, climbing in as Remy started the engine. 

"So… what's my surprise?" Remy sprawled lazily in his seat, and sent Logan a sly grin. 

"Well, we're not goin' back to yo' place tonigh'." He murmured, his voice light and casual. When Logan frowned and opened his mouth to speak, Remy held up one finger to silence him. "An' we're not goin' back to Remy's, eit'er." Now Logan was confused, and very curious. "Might have booked us a hotel room fo' de nigh'." 

"A… a hotel? Really?" Okay, he was definitely surprised. And pleased. Very much so. 

"Well, it occurred to Remy dat it's been a whole year since de firs' time we had sex toget'er, so Remy wanted dis to be special. An' dere's only so much 'special' Remy can do wit' his Papa an' his Pere lookin' over his shoulder, so he figured he'd take it somewhere private." He reached over and took Logan's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "So we get a whole night to ourselves, no brot'ers hammerin' on de door an' ruinin' de moment, no worryin' 'bout bein' overheard by parents an' sufferin' de embarrassin' consequences de next mornin'. Jus' you an' Remy, an' de entire box o' condoms Tony gave Remy after school." 

"An entire box?" Logan laughed, making a mental note to thank Tony when he next saw him. He always kept a handful in his wallet just in case, but with an extra box on hand… one of them was certainly going to have some trouble walking once the night was through. 

"An entire box." Remy winked, pulling out of the parking space and driving out onto the street. "An' dat's not countin' de bag o' tricks Remy has in de trunk o' de car." 

"Oh, god." Logan groaned, biting at his lip a little as his imagination ran wild with that information. When it came to Remy, 'bag of tricks' could mean anything from handcuffs to blindfolds. They'd only been sexually active together for a year, but it had only taken a few months before they'd started exploring other things. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" 

"Once or twice." Remy grinned, focusing on the road and trying to ignore how Logan had shifted in his seat. He'd been planning this for a couple of months, and for the past few days he'd been finding himself getting hot under the collar just thinking about it. He was an intensely physical person, and he craved touch like it was air – and Logan was ever so good at indulging him when it came to sex. Logan knew that he liked to feel skin on skin, and so even during quick, rushed sessions where there wasn't time to strip down, he'd make sure he had his hands on Remy's bare skin, or vice versa. 

By the time Remy parked up in the hotel parking lot, Logan was struggling to keep his thoughts under control, and Remy could barely keep still. He retrieved his bag from the trunk and tossed a second at Logan who gave him a puzzled expression even as he followed him to the hotel reception. As Remy checked them into their room, Logan investigated the contents of the bag – a clean set of his own clothes, his toothbrush, and a book for when he inevitably couldn't sleep and needed to keep himself occupied without disturbing Remy. 

All things he kept at Remy's house, just in case. 

Of course Remy had thought of that. Remy thought of everything. He took Remy's hand and tugged him towards the elevator, and kissed him the second the doors shut behind them. 

"You're perfect, you know that?" He nipped at his jaw lightly, grinning when Remy purred a little and slid both hands up under Logan's shirt. 

"O' course." He laughed, leaning down for another kiss. "But Remy does like to hear it from time to time." 

"I'm serious." When the doors pinged open, Remy led the way into the corridor beyond, grinning as Logan tucked himself up under his arm once more. "You're absolutely perfect." He slid around behind him when they reached their room, and he swept the hair away from the back of Remy's neck to place kisses over his skin as Remy opened the door. "My perfect, gorgeous boyfriend." He followed him inside, and kicked the door shut behind them. "Who is going to get so goddamn laid tonight." 

"Well, dat was de plan." Remy laughed, setting his bag down as he turned to face him. "In as many ways as we can fit into one night an' into de mornin'." 

"So… do we get naked now?" Logan grinned, his hands settling on Remy's hips. "Because I have definitely missed naked Remy." 

"All in good time, cher." He directed Logan back towards the bed and gently nudged him down until he sat on the edge, and he sank to his knees between Logan's parted legs. "But firs', somet'in' special an' overly cliché fo' de birt'day boy." 

"I really, really love you." Logan murmured, his breath catching in his throat as Remy's hands slid up the inside of his thighs. "Like, get on one knee and marry me kinda love." 

"Remy's gon' hold you to dat." He laughed lightly, his fingers now working at unbuckling Logan's belt, and unzipping his jeans. "Drop 'em, handsome." Logan hurriedly leant back and lifted his hips, wriggling out of his jeans so Remy could yank them down. He was already half-hard and Remy hadn't even touched him yet. Remy sat back on his heels as he tugged the tie from his hair, knowing how much Logan loved to grip and tug on it, and he swept it around to drape over one shoulder so it didn't entirely get in his way, and then he slipped a hand inside Logan's boxers, and curled long fingers around his hardening length. 

"Oh, fuck." Logan groaned, one hand clutching at the pristine white sheets on the bed, the other fisting against his leg. Asides from one enjoyable Skype call a week before involving desperately suppressed moans and whispered dirty talk, he hadn't been touched since Remy had left for vacation, and god how he'd missed those hands. Remy stroked him to full hardness, and Logan hurriedly nudged down the waistband of his boxers to give him more room to work with. 

"Happy birt'day, Logan." Remy grinned, sending him a wink before he lowered his head and parted his lips to take Logan into his mouth. Logan's free hand immediately sought out Remy's hair, grabbing a firm handful and just holding on as he willed his hips not to buck up into the delicious warmth of Remy's mouth. For someone who hadn't done this before they'd started having sex, he was ridiculously good at it. 

Or he was easily pleased. Either way, it made for a very enjoyable experience. 

He felt Remy swallow in an attempt to suppress his gag reflex, and he bit back a moan as Remy sank deeper onto him – and then he withdraw almost all the way, and Logan couldn't hold back the sharp gasp that escaped. Remy settled into his usual rhythm – he'd lower slowly, his tongue would curl and twist and taste, and then he'd pull back fast and lap at the tip, before repeating it all over again. Logan's fingers twisted harder into his hair, tugging very gently to start with, and then harder as pleasure pulsed through him. 

"God, Remy…" He murmured, voice thick with desire as his hips jerked forward, and his hand tightened in Remy's hair. Remy glanced up at him even as his cheeks hollowed around him, and Logan bit down hard into his bottom lip at how deliciously obscene the sight of it was. "Fuck." He drew in a sharp breath as Remy sucked with greater enthusiasm, feeling the muscles of his lower abdomen clenching and tightening. "Remy, god, I-," he broke off with a loud moan as Remy's hand slipped down between his legs and cupped him as he took him further into his mouth, and he gave Remy's hair a sharp tug in warning that it wouldn't be much longer. 

Remy increased his pace, eager to bring him to release – and when Logan came with another loud moan, Remy did his best to swallow down every hot spurt. Logan groaned, satisfied, and flopped backwards onto the bed, sprawled out with a stupid little smile on his face. Remy wiped his hand across his mouth and grinned as he stood. 

"Is dat you done fo' de night den?" He crawled up over him on the bed, and leant down to kiss him. Logan lazily reached up, his hand sliding up Remy's back to rest on the back of his neck, and he gave a soft hum of pleasure at the taste of himself on Remy's lips. 

"Give me a minute." Remy laughed, kissing down Logan's throat before his tongue slipped into the dip between his collarbones. "Maybe less if you keep that up." 

"Remy jus' familiarisin' himself wit' you again." His fingers slipped up under Logan's shirt and ghosted over his taut stomach muscles, and he purred in delight as Logan's hand slid up into his hair gently. "Next time, yo' comin' wit' us." 

"Sounds good to me." He stroked Remy's hair softly, fingertips lightly dragging over his scalp in a soothing manner. Remy was very cat-like – sleek and graceful, and loved to be petted. "Hate it when you're gone." 

"Never gone fo' long." He nuzzled into his neck, stretching out against him and throwing a leg over his. Logan curled his arm around him and pulled him closer until Remy was practically sprawled on his chest, and gently lifted his chin until their eyes met. 

"Rem, a day is too long." He leant in for a kiss, short and soft and sweet, and Remy grinned when they parted. 

"Orgasms always make you all mushy." He teased, nipping at his jaw. Logan rolled his eyes, and gave him a gentle shove. 

"You're an ass." Remy pushed up from the bed and got to his feet, crouching beside his bag to dig out the things they'd need. 

"Oui, but you love Remy." He called over his shoulder, and when he stood again Logan had pushed himself up to watch him. Logan took one look at the packaging Remy was holding in his hand, and he grinned. 

"Naked Remy time?" 

"Dat's entirely in yo' hands, cher." He tossed the packaging onto the bed and stood, hands on hips, directly in front of him. Logan reached for him, tugging him closer by his belt loops, and he pushed up the hem of his shirt to get at the skin beneath. Remy sighed softly and twisted his fingers into Logan's hair as he pressed his lips to his skin, and he shivered at the touch. "Dieu… missed you, cher…" 

Logan smiled against his skin, and then he pushed up to his feet, pulling Remy flush against him. He brought their lips together in a deep kiss as he unbuttoned Remy's shirt and nudged it down his arms, where it fell in a heap at their feet. Remy sighed into the kiss as Logan ran his hands over the smooth, tan skin, taking his time as his fingertips sought out every line and curve of his torso. It had been less than two weeks since he'd touched him, but it felt like so much longer. 

His hands dropped to Remy's hips again, and Remy moaned very softly as his fingers undid his jeans and slipped inside. He loved how sensitive Remy was to touch, especially to _his_ touch. He pushed the jeans down his hips, and he felt Remy shift as he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Logan glanced down when he reached for Remy's boxers and found nothing but skin, and he laughed. 

"No underwear, huh?" He met Remy's eyes again, and grinned. "Nice to know some things never change." 

"Figured it'd make t'ings easier." Remy grinned back at him, pressing himself closer to Logan. "Well den, now dat you got Remy naked, what are you gon' do wit' him?" 

"Hmm… well I was thinking…" He locked an arm around Remy's waist and lifted him easily, twisting around to drop him onto the huge bed. "Something along the lines of this." He pounced, pinning him to the bed with his own body, and Remy locked a leg up and around his hip. 

"Dis is good." Remy grinned, his hands already yanking at Logan's shirt, tugging it up and over his head. "Dis is better." Logan decided to do one better, and he kicked off his boxers, too. He fit his body firmly against Remy's, dipping his head to kiss along one sharp collarbone whilst Remy sighed with delight and arched up into him. Remy was always such a vocal lover, so responsive to every touch, and Logan thrived on it. 

His hand slid down the leg Remy had thrown up over his hip, and then back up, moving to brush along the inside of his thigh as it ascended. One of Remy's hands clutched at his shoulder, the other pressed flat against his spine, and Logan felt his hips lift from the bed, eager and hopeful. He was hard against him, and it only took a few subtle grinding motions before Logan was right there with him. 

"Logan, mon dieu…" Remy murmured, his nails digging into Logan's back very slightly to ensure he had his attention. "Want it now." Oh, how he loved it when he got demanding. With a soft laugh and a kiss, he pulled back and reached for the packaging Remy had tossed onto the bed, finding the tube and uncapping it with one hand – a skill he'd quickly learned over the past year. 

"As you wish, darlin'." He poured a generous amount into one hand and slicked up his fingers – two weeks was long enough to warrant a little extra than usual. He nudged Remy's leg up higher, and he leant forward to kiss him again as he locked his leg up over his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered against his lips, smiling as Remy's fingers twisted into the hair at the nape of his neck, and then he pressed one finger very gently inside him. 

He felt the muscles tense immediately, and he knew to wait a moment – and then Remy relaxed, and at the sharp, playful nip on his bottom lip, Logan pushed his finger deeper inside. Remy drew in a sharp breath, his other hand clutching tighter at Logan's shoulder, and he bit down into his own lip as he fought back the urge to tense up. When Logan pushed a second finger inside, he didn't even attempt to hold back the moan of pleasure. 

"Missed you. Missed this." Logan murmured, spreading his fingers inside him, stretching him out with sure but gentle movements. He could spend hours doing this, just watching Remy's face and listening to the sounds he made, and he'd be perfectly content. 

"Oui," Remy gasped out, "oui, mon cher… Remy too." His back arched off the bed as Logan's fingers sought out that sensitive spot that he knew drew out the most delicious sounds from him, and just the look on his face made his cock ache with need. Remy would be the death of him one day, but it would be the most pleasurable death he could imagine. 

When Remy's fingers dug into his shoulder hard enough to hurt, Logan knew it was a silent command. Enough was enough – he needed something more. He withdrew his fingers and reached for the packaging once more, tearing open a condom with fingers that trembled a little from anticipation. Neither of them had any other sexual partners, and neither had ever had unprotected sex before either, but they'd agreed to continue using them at least until they graduated. 

"Remy's gon' start wit'out you if you don' hurry up." Remy groaned, already shifting his other leg up over Logan's shoulder. Logan rolled his eyes, but he grinned down at him as he leant over, bending Remy almost in half, and lined himself up. 

"If I wasn't so hot for you right now, I'd make you wait for that." He angled his head and nipped sharply at the inside of his thigh, smiling against his skin at the sharp gasp he got in return. "And people say I'm the one with patience issues." 

"Comin' from de guy who already got a happy endin' today." Remy scowled, shifting his hips and attempting to push back against him. " _Logan_." He whined, and Logan knew he couldn't resist him any longer. With one slow, careful thrust, he slid inside him, biting into his lip as a bolt of pleasure shot down his spine. Remy arched up off the bed very slightly, letting his moan fall freely from his lips, both hands now clutching at the sheets as he felt Logan push deeper. 

"God, Remy…" Logan gasped out, pausing so they could both adjust. Despite a year of this, every time still felt like the first time – absolutely incredible. He withdrew his hips and gave a cautious thrust, and when Remy threw his head back with a pleasured gasp, he repeated the motion with more confidence. 

He settled into a steady pace, at the speed he knew suited them both, one hand gripping Remy's hip whilst the other braced against the bed, his eyes on Remy's face. He was always so expressive, so responsive to every little touch and sensation. Better than any porno Logan had ever watched. 

"Dieu, Logan… s'il vous plait…" Remy gasped out, his voice thick with desire, and one hand found purchase on Logan's arm, gripping tightly. Logan loved to listen to him during moments when he was completely undone – he slipped almost entirely into French, and Logan had learnt more of the language during sex than he had in any class at school. He didn't need to ask what Remy was pleading for, and he wouldn't even need to know the English translation if Remy had asked directly. He knew simply because he knew _Remy_. 

"Always so demanding…" He teased, dragging his nails up Remy's thigh hard enough to leave marks behind. Remy's sharp retort was cut off before he could voice it, replaced by another moan instead. His abdominal muscles quivered and his chest heaved with every shallow breath he drew in, and Logan couldn't think of any sight more perfect. Remy always liked a little pain, nothing too extreme, but just enough to be felt, and Logan was always all too happy to oblige. He got a real kick out of leaving marks on Remy's skin, of essentially branding him as his for the world to see. 

Remy pushed back against him as he thrust in deeper, his nails digging into Logan's arm as pleasure rocked through him, heat pooling in his lower abdomen as a shiver travelled from the base of his spine all the way up to his neck. He curled his free hand around his own length and began pumping in time with Logan's thrusts, biting down into his bottom lip for an extra burst of pain. Logan quickened the pace as his own need began to take hold, his hand gripping Remy's hip even tighter, hard enough for his fingers to cramp – but he didn't dare let go. 

When Remy's back arched off the bed for a final time, eyes slipping closed as he reached his peak, Logan had to struggle to keep himself under control. Remy tightened around him as droplets of white streaked over his chest, and he dragged Logan over the edge with him. He rode out his orgasm until he emptied himself, and Remy sprawled bonelessly across the sheets, a satisfied smile on his face. Struggling to catch his breath, Logan withdrew from inside him and gentle nudged his legs down onto the bed, smiling to himself as Remy made a soft sound of content. 

Knowing his boyfriend's dislike of feeling sticky, Logan paused only for a moment before he pushed himself up and willed his legs to work. He staggered into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and to grab a damp cloth, returning to the bed so he could wipe Remy down. Ever the cat, Remy purred with delight and watched him through half-lidded eyes, and Logan couldn't resist leaning down for a soft kiss before he tossed the cloth back into the bathroom. 

"Cher…" He turned, grinning as Remy rolled himself onto his side and beckoned to him. "If you don' get dat fine ass o' yo's over here in ten seconds Remy's gon' kick it." 

"I don't think you can even stand up, let alone kick anything." Logan teased lightly, but he circled around the bed and climbed up beside him again. He slid an arm around Remy's waist and rolled him back over, and he slid a leg between Remy's as he nuzzled closer. 

"It's de t'ought dat counts." Remy murmured, stretching out on his other side now, pressing his face into Logan's neck as he draped himself across him. Logan smiled and kissed his hair, running a hand lightly up and down his arm. Sex with Remy was always great, but it was the aftermath that Logan looked forward to the most. Getting to hold him, all warm and lazy and content, was the best part. 

"If you say so." He grinned, hooking Remy's leg up over his, practically dragging him almost entirely on top of him. "Did you sunbathe naked?" 

"Hmm?" Remy lifted his head, his expression puzzled until he realised Logan was studying the long length of him – and the apparent lack of tan lines. "Oh. Oui. Once or twice." He grinned, sly and mischievous. "Private villa. Had to make de best o' it." 

"Damn." Logan groaned, his hand now sliding up the curve of his spine. Remy arched into him with a soft sigh, and he tipped his head back to nip lightly at his jaw. "Why didn't you get some photos of that?" 

"Oh, sure." Remy rolled his eyes. "Hey, Papa, can you take a picture fo' Remy's perverted boyfriend back home?" 

"Hey, I've met your dad, remember? He'd probably do it." Logan jabbed him in the ribs. "Hell, it'd probably be his idea."

"Yeah, well… dat may be true, but he was kinda busy makin' sure Remy wasn' gonna be usin' de pool until it'd been t'oroughly cleaned." He caught Logan in a kiss, slow and soft, and left Logan feeling all warm and fuzzy. "Remy was t'inkin' o' you, t'ough." 

"Oh, well, that makes it all better." Logan nuzzled at his cheek very gently, his hand finding Remy's to link their fingers together. "Did you think about me in the shower, too?" Remy laughed, giving his hand a slight squeeze. 

"O' course." He pressed closer, kissing the sensitive spot behind Logan's ear. "An' at night, too, when Remy had his hand wrapped around-," Logan cut him off with a searing kiss, flipping them until Remy was pinned beneath him again. When they parted, Remy grinned and licked his lips. "You can' be ready to go again jus' yet. Not even you recover dat fast." 

"Not yet." Logan growled, ducking his head to nip at Remy's neck. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy you in other ways for a while."

"Oh, righ', o' course." Remy turned his head to one side to give him more room, eyes closing as he sighed happily. "You were deprived o' naked Remy fo' almost two whole weeks. Gotta make up fo' lost time, eh?" 

"You got that right." Logan slid down lower, kissing over his chest, one hand still holding Remy's. His lips trailed right down to his stomach, and then he kissed his way back up, nuzzling into his neck. "God, I've missed you." He kissed up behind one ear, and then along his jaw. "So goddamn much." 

"Nice to know you fall apart wit'out Remy." When Logan kissed him to shut him up, Remy melted into him, one arm sliding up and around Logan, his hand eventually finding its way into Logan's hair. Their lips parted only to join again with barely any hesitation, and Remy moaned into the kiss as Logan's tongue brushed his. When they finally parted, breathless, Remy smiled up at him with such love that Logan felt his heart race a little. "I love you, cher." 

"Remy." He breathed out his name in a voice barely more than a whisper, leaning into Remy's hand when it came to rest on his cheek. Remy had grown up speaking French first, and hadn't quite mastered English until he was almost ten – he'd known enough to get by in school, with occasional help, but he'd still stumbled over words and slipped back into French at regular intervals. For some reason, that had left him with his odd little habit of referring to himself in third person – a habit Logan had definitely fallen in love with – and so it was very rare for him to break that habit and use first person. The only times Logan had ever heard him use first person was to confess his love for him, and that made it all the more special. "I love you too, darlin'." He leant down, touching his forehead to Remy's, and sighed softly, content and happy. 

And then his stomach growled. 

"Ah. Sorry." He laughed a little, pulling away as he pressed a hand to his stomach. "Guess I worked up an appetite." Remy rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. 

"You an' yo' stomach…" He shoved Logan to one side and sat up, stretching his spine. "Remy could eat, t'ough. Want to order room service?" He was already standing and heading for the phone in the room, and so Logan simply stretched out on the bed and enjoyed the view of that lithe body prowling across the room. 

"Sure. I'll have a Cajun dish, preferably one covered in chocolate sauce." Remy shot him a look over one shoulder, his eyebrow raised, and Logan merely grinned in return. 

"Well in dat case maybe Remy should order up somet'in' Canadian, wit' extra maple syrup." He shot back, and Logan laughed. Remy picked up the phone, and ordered a large pizza, a side of fries, and some fried chicken. It wasn't the most romantic of birthday dinners, but Logan was never one for anything overly fancy. Remy knew him well enough to know pizza and fried chicken was the way to his heart. 

He replaced the phone and crouched beside is bag again, tugging out a robe he'd brought from home – black satin, with a lining the same shade as his car. As he loosely tied the belt around his middle, he caught the pout on Logan's face and gave a teasing roll of his eyes. 

"Remy's not answerin' de door naked, Logan." 

"Why not?" Logan grinned, pushing up to sit back against the headboard. "Probably nothing they haven't seen before." 

"An' yo' happy fo' some stranger to see naked Remy when you had to go two weeks wit'out it?" Logan's grin froze in place, and then disappeared. "Oui. T'ought so." He hopped up onto the bed beside him and stretched out his legs – and then he tugged at the robe so it slipped away from his thighs, giving Logan a pleasing view of smooth, tan skin. Logan made a low growl of pleasure in the back of his throat, and his hand snaked out to slide along the exposed skin. 

"You're a tease, you know that?" He murmured, leaning in to kiss him. "As soon as we've eaten, I'm tearing that thing off you again." 

"Not literally, Remy hopes." He fingered the edge of the robe, stroking the fabric between thumb and forefinger. "Dis is his favourite." Logan sighed overdramatically. 

"Cares more about his damn clothes…" He murmured to himself, and he grinned when Remy smacked his arm with the back of his hand. "So what are we eating?" He hadn't paid much attention to what Remy had been saying on the phone – he'd been far too distracted by that gorgeous body of his. 

"You'll see." Remy smirked, leaning into him a little. Logan smiled and draped his arm around his shoulders, tugging him even closer as he leant in to kiss his temple. "Not'in' weird, Remy promise." 

"Is it gonna blow my head off like the last time you ordered food for us?" Logan raised an eyebrow, and Remy laughed. 

"Non. No spicy food dis time." He angled his head to bring their lips together, his hand reaching up to rest gently over Logan's heart. With a soft growl, Logan yanked him even closer, until Remy pushed up and straddled his hips instead, deepening their kiss as he did so. Logan's hands slid smoothly up the back of the satin robe, feeling the sharp lines of Remy's shoulder-blades beneath his fingers. 

He could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with Remy. They'd been friends first – good friends, better than Logan had ever expected – for several months. Logan hadn't realised the extent of his fondness for Remy until the Cajun had thrown a party at his house and convinced Logan to turn up, and Logan had seen his face light up beautifully when he'd opened the door to find him standing there on the step. 

He'd spent most of the night watching him as he weaved through the crowd, always smiling or laughing, or as he danced to the music with their friends, hips swinging and swaying in ways that made him hot under the collar. It had hit him full-force then, and he'd made his way outside to get some air, his head spinning from the realisation that he _wanted_ Remy, and had for some time. 

Remy had found him ten minutes later, had sat down on the step next to him, and Logan had kissed him. He blamed it on the few beers he'd had that night, and was ready to use that excuse when Remy almost certainly demanded to know what the hell he was doing, but Remy had only kissed back, inching closer to him until their legs were pressed together. When they'd parted, Remy had grinned and laid a hand on Logan's thigh, and dropped his head onto his shoulder with a soft, content sigh. Logan had smiled even through his surprise, and he'd laid his hand over Remy's. 

When the party was over and people started going home, Remy had pulled him aside and kissed him goodnight, and Logan had gone home with a stupid grin on his face, looking forward to seeing him at school the next day – and when Remy took his hand on the way to class, Logan felt his heart race. 

They'd been together ever since that night, and whilst they'd had a few people make snide and homophobic comments towards them, nothing bad had come from it. Logan didn't care what people thought, in any case. He was totally in love with Remy, and Remy – for some unknown reason – felt the same about him. That was all he cared about. 

If Remy wanted to go off to college on the other side of the country, Logan would let him. He'd follow him if Remy wanted him to – and if he _could_ – but if that wasn't possible then he'd wait for him. They'd already talked about the possibility of college getting between them, and Logan had assured him that until the day Remy turned to him and told him he didn't want to be with him anymore, he'd always be his, no matter where he was. Remy had kissed him for that, and promised the same. 

Logan would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about a future with Remy beyond college – he'd often imagined them in their own place, with the big dog he wanted and the three cats Remy wanted, Logan as an architect and Remy as a scientist, or a professor if that's the route he took. He imagined coming home from work to find Remy cooking dinner in the kitchen, and stepping up behind him to nuzzle into his neck and accept his kiss in greeting. He imagined going to bed every night with Remy curled around him, and waking up every morning to sleepy kisses from his Cajun. 

And sometimes he even imagined a ceremony where Remy attached his surname to his own, and vice versa – even if they had to travel across states to do it. Since he knew Remy loved kids, and he wanted kids himself, he also imagined a little boy or girl running around their house as Remy chased them, or baking in the kitchen with him, or playing football in the backyard. 

"Don' t'ink too hard. It'll hurt." Remy murmured, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled, tugging him closer so he could hold him close against his chest, and he sighed happily. "What's on yo' mind, cher?" 

"You." He answered honestly, burying his face in the silky coppery hair he loved so much. "Just… you." He felt Remy smile against him, and he kissed his forehead softly. When there was a knock at the door a few minutes later, Remy reluctantly pulled away to go and answer it. Logan quickly slipped beneath the sheets just in case their company came into the room, and settled himself back against the pillows as he watched Remy saunter over to the door. Immediately Logan was hit by the scent of pizza and fried chicken, and his heart swelled with love for his Cajun. It probably seemed stupid to anyone else, but something so small as ordering his favourite food when he knew Remy had grown up on finer cuisine really meant so much to him. 

"You're definitely spoiling me." Logan grinned as Remy brought the food over to the bed after thanking the hotel employee who had brought it up. He set it down across Logan's lap and then crossed back to his bag, retrieving a six-pack of beer that he'd carefully tucked away. "Beer too? God, you're just perfect…" Remy laughed as he handed one over, and he settled down in the bed beside him. 

"Well, it is yo' birt'day after all." He leant in and kissed his cheek, before grabbing a handful of fries from the plate. "If dere's one day Remy can spoil his boyfriend, it's today." 

\-- 

Logan stretched out on the bed with a content sigh, grinning as Remy reached up to unlock the handcuffs around his wrists. He hadn't been surprised when Remy had pulled them out of his 'bag of tricks', and Remy had laughed when he'd eagerly held out his wrists to him. It was definitely something he hadn't known he enjoyed so much until the first time Remy had tied him to the bed with them. 

Remy tossed the handcuffs to one side and fit his body against Logan's, nuzzling into his neck as his hand slid down the length of Logan's body before settling on his hip in a faintly possessive grip. Anyone who didn't know them probably saw Logan as the overly dominant, possessive half – but the truth was it was all Remy. Logan was possessive, of course. He liked the world to know that Remy was his and his alone, and he loved marking him to prove it, but he was more often the submissive one in the relationship. Remy loved to be in control, even when he was pinned beneath Logan and completely at his mercy. 

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk for a week after tonight." He murmured, sliding a hand up into Remy's hair. Remy laughed, and he nipped at his jaw. 

"Not even done wit' you yet, cher." He purred, his fingers now sliding down to tease along his inner thigh. Logan trembled a little under his touch, and his breath caught sharply in his throat. He could still feel Remy inside him from their last round, and he ached to have him back there again. 

"You're gonna kill me." He groaned, giving Remy's hair a slight tug. Remy growled playfully and rolled up on top of him, bucking his hips down just enough for Logan to feel it. 

"Remy's gonna go take a shower." He murmured, his lips against Logan's ear. "If you can walk, you should join him." With a grin, he pushed back and away from him, rising from the bed in one sleek movement. Logan tugged his lip between his teeth as he watched Remy stride across the room to the bathroom, his eyes fixed on the movement of his hips, and when Remy glanced back at him over his shoulder, he scrambled up to follow. 

Remy turned on the water and pulled back to let it heat up – and then found himself pushed up against the bathroom door, pinned in place by Logan. He grinned, hands falling to Logan's hips to grip them tightly, and he pulled him closer with one sharp tug, loving the growl that escaped Logan's lips that he knew hadn't been intentional. He knew all the right ways to stir up his boyfriend. 

"Is this to make up for the last week and a half?" Logan murmured, leaning in to nip at Remy's ear as his hand slid down Remy's thigh. His fingers hooked behind his knee and he hoisted his leg up, pressing their hips closer as Remy gave a soft, subtle moan. "Cause if it is, I haven't even gotten started yet." 

"Mm… Remy don' doubt dat…" He rocked his hips forward, gasping softly at the friction between them. "Gon' be making up for it fo' de next mont', eh?" 

"And the rest." Logan growled, angling his head to kiss down Remy's throat, finding an unmarked patch of skin to latch his teeth onto. Remy moaned loudly as he bit down, long fingers twisting into Logan's hair and gripping tightly. When Logan finally pulled back, he grinned at the mark he'd left behind, and then he leant back in to gently kiss and lick at it, feeling Remy shiver against him. "Mine."

"Oui." Remy breathed out, pulling him in for a kiss that knocked the breath right out of him. "Now, come let Remy make you his again." He took his hand and tugged him into the shower stall, pressing him back against the tiles. Logan felt his interest stirring again, amazed that he had any energy left over – but that was the effect Remy had on him. "Turn around." Remy murmured, circling one finger in the air to emphasis the command, and Logan felt his abdominal muscles tense and then quiver as he understood Remy's intentions. 

He turned to face the tiles, bracing both hands against them as Remy kissed his way down his spine, and he trembled with anticipation as Remy dropped to his knees behind him. Remy kept him waiting for a few moments that seemed to drag on for hours – and then something warm and wet slid inside him, and a strangled moan escaped before he could even think to hold it back. 

"God, fuck-," he gasped out as Remy's tongue slipped further inside, and his cock twitched and hardened completely, his hands balling into fists against the tiles. He felt a flush spreading across his face and down to his chest as Remy probed further, tongue curling and twisting before it withdrew to repeat the same action again. Any coherent thought he had dissolved into nothing as Remy thrust his tongue inside faster and deeper, as deep as he could, his hand snaking up and around to grip the base of his length. 

Remy gave one final teasing thrust of his tongue before he pulled back and stood, kissing his way back up Logan's spine and grinning as Logan cursed him out for not finishing the job. He reached out of the stall to grab another condom and hurriedly rolled it on, licking his lips at the sight in front of him – Logan braced against the wall, hips jutting out very slightly as though presenting himself to him, his limbs trembling with need. 

"Who do you belong to, mon petit chien?" He murmured as he pressed his length against Logan's ass, and Logan whimpered before he found the words to answer.

"You." He gasped out. "You. I belong to you." 

"Dat's righ'." He kissed the back of his neck as he slid inside him, one arm snaking around his chest to hold him in place as he moaned, hips jerking back against him. "All mine." With the hot water pounding against their backs, Remy thrust deeper into him and Logan took him all greedily, his hips moving in time with Remy's to encourage him inside. 

"Fast." Logan groaned out, one hand clutching desperately at the slippery tile, the other still balled into a fist. "Fast, and hard. _Please_." 

"Anyt'in' fo' you." Remy purred, his hands holding Logan's hips as he thrust faster into him. Logan slid down the wall a little, pushing his hips further out to give Remy a slightly better angle, and when Remy hit that one spot inside him, he dropped his head forward with a sharp cry of his name. One of Remy's hands slid up to grip his shoulder, slamming into him fast and hard, just as Logan had demanded of him. 

At this pace, and given all of their earlier activities, neither of them were going to last much longer. Logan was already fighting back his own orgasm, willing himself to hold out just a few more minutes, and Remy wasn't far behind him. When Remy's hips jerked out of rhythm, Logan let himself go – he came with a sharp moan, spilling himself across the tiles, and he was drowned out by the louder moan as he dragged Remy over the edge with him. 

Not sure his legs would hold him up, Logan leant forward so the wall would take his weight as Remy slid free and stepped out of the shower to dispose of the condom. Logan was amazed the Cajun could still function – but when Remy staggered back into the stall and fell back against the wall beside him, he realised he was barely holding it together himself. As one, they slid down to the floor of the stall, legs tangled together in the small space left over, and Remy curled against Logan's chest with a satisfied sigh. 

"Dat was…" He began, then trailed off with a breathless laugh. "Remy don' even have de words." Logan slipped an arm around him, and leant his head against his. 

"I know what you mean." He knew they'd have to get up eventually and put the shower to its intended use, but right now he was perfectly content to sit there and wait for his brain to start functioning properly again. "This has been the best birthday so far." He kissed Remy's temple, and nuzzled into his cheek lovingly. "How are you going to top this for next year?" 

"Remy got a few ideas." Remy grinned, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Logan's chest. "But dat's a whole year away." His grin softened into a gentle smile as he let his hand rest over Logan's heart. "If you can put up wit' Remy fo' dat long." 

"Darlin', I'll put up with you forever if you'd let me." Logan laughed softly, covering Remy's hand with his own. "Now c'mon. Let's get cleaned up and then we can get back into bed." He pushed himself up, holding out a hand to Remy to help him to his feet. He nudged Remy under the spray and reached for the bottle of shampoo on the little shelf, pouring a generous amount into his palm. "Turn around." He mimicked Remy's earlier words with a grin, and Remy made a show of rolling his eyes before doing as ordered – and Logan began to massage the shampoo into Remy's gorgeous hair. 

Remy's eyes slipped closed and he hummed softly in content as Logan's fingers massaged his scalp. He let Logan lather and then rinse, and then he turned to do the same in return. They shared soft, gentle kisses as they bathed, and when Remy shut off the shower he stepped out to find Logan holding out a large fluffy towel for him. He grinned, letting Logan wrap him up in it, and he leant down for another kiss to thank him. 

When they finally tumbled back into bed together, Logan pulled Remy flush against him and curled into him, warm and content and just a little sleepy. Remy nuzzled closer, wrapping his arms securely around Logan, and kissed him, slow and lazy. 

"Love you, cher." He murmured, yawning as he settled down, his eyes already closed. Logan stroked a hand through his hair and smiled. 

"Love you too, darlin'. Always."


End file.
